highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drek'Thar
Drek'Thar is the wise, but aging, leader of the Horde's Frostwolf Clan. He is primarily based out of Frostwolf Keep in the Alterac Valley, where the near constant battles against the Stormpike Guard occupy most of his time. He is often guarded by the wolves Duros and Drakan He was born blind, he has had to work harder than most orcs to earn his position and harder still to keep it. He is also known to have written two books -- Frost Shock and You and Peeling the Onion, a Guide to Frostwolf Strategy in Alterac Valley. History Much of Drek'Thar's early life on Draenor has been forgotten, but it is known that he was born blind. He undertook the path of the shaman and began learning about the elements from Mother Kashur. Upon her death, he became the leading shaman of the Frostwolf Clan. When Ner'zhul announced that the Draenei were plotting against the Orcish people, Drek'Thar and his chieftain Durotan butted heads -- Drek'Thar was ready to accept this pronouncement, Durotan was not. The differences between the two grew when the elements abandoned the Orcish people as they began their genocide against the Draenei. No longer able to wield the elements, Drek'Thar led the shamans of the Frostwolf Clan down the path of the warlocks of the Shadow Council led by Gul'dan. To the current day, Drek'Thar feels personally responsible for the horrible attrocities commited by the Shadow Council. After war took the Frostwolf Orcs to Azeroth, Durotan publicly denounced Warchief Blackhand and refused to partake in the Blood of Mannoroth, forbidding the rest of his clan to do so as well. The Warchief banished the Frostwolf Clan into the Alterac Mountains. Exiled from the rest of the Horde, Drek'Thar denounced the path of the warlock and reclaimed his shamanistic roots. Using shamanism, Drek'Thar managed to convince the white wolves of the mountains to aid the Frostwolf Orcs. Soon, tragedy befell the Frostwolf Clan when its leaders -- Durotan and Draka, presumably along with their child Go'el -- were killed by assassins while on their way to speak to Orgrim Doomhammer. Drek'Thar became the chieftain of the clan. Reign of Chaos It was not until twenty years later that Drek'Thar learned that Go'el -- now called Thrall -- was still alive. He discovered the Orc searching for his clan, and also discovered that the young Orc had the potential to be a shaman. He tested his humility and his pride and found Thrall worthy, so Drek'Thar began to train the heir of Durotan in the path of the shaman. Before Thrall was initiated, he sent his companion Wise-ear to find Orgrim Doomhammer. The Warchief of the Horde arrived, disguised as a cloaked stranger, and spoke contemptuously of freeing the orcs from their internment camps. This led to a confrontation between Thrall and the newcomer -- a confrontation that Drek'Thar had intentionally orchestrated in order to prove to Orgrim that it would be wise to take Thrall under his wing. The Warsong Clan and the Frostwolf Clan joined forces and planned to liberate the rest of the orcs. During the battle for the fifth encampment, both Wise-ear and Orgrim Doomhammer were slain. Drek'Thar advised Thrall to don Doomhammer's armor to prove that the Horde still had a Warchief. Doing so proved to be wise -- the Horde rallied around Thrall. Drek'Thar traveled with the Horde to Kalimdor after the fall of Durnholde Keep and stayed in Orgrimmar for a time after the end of the Third War. The Frozen Throne While helping Thrall found the kingdom of Orgrimmar in the newfound land of Durotar, Drek'Thar conducted many experiments to learn more about the region. He sought to make a potion with Shimmerweed -- a rare herb that only grows on Thunder Ridge. Due to the recent attacks by the thunder lizards living there, Drek'Thar thought it prudent to send Rexxar to acquire bushels of shimmerweed he would require. Unsettled by the hostility of the lizards, Drek'Thar and Rexxar investigated the eggs of the thunder lizards and discovered that the humans had constructed a lumber mill that had upset the delicate ecology of the region and was driving the thunder lizards mad. Rexxar wanted to destroy the mill, but Drek'Thar realized that would ignite another war with the Alliance. Reluctantly he advised that the best course of action would be to kill a number of the thunder lizards. World of Warcraft Drek'Thar soon returned to Frostwolf Keep in Alterac Valley to lead the defense against the Stormpike Guard. He also served as Thrall's main representative in the Eastern Kingdoms, despite how difficult it could be to reach the Alterac Valley. The Burning Crusade When Thrall discovered the uncorrupted Mag'har in Nagrand, he arranged an envoy to meet them. Drek'Thar accompanied the Warchief in this mission -- his first time returning to Draenor since he had left it so many years ago. The Shattering After the defeat of the Lich King, a temporary treaty between the Horde and the Alliance ceased all hostilities in Alterac Valley. Drek'Thar -- growing ever older -- was being cared for by an orc named Palkar. It was at this time that his visions began. The first vision was of the world breaking apart, and of orcs attacking a meeting between Night Elves and Tauren druids. He had Palkar send runners to warn the Night Elves -- but no orcs were found in the area, and this only served to make the Night Elves more suspicious of the Horde. Two months later, Drek'Thar beheld a second vision. He saw the world break open and the elements cry out. He asked Palkar to send word to Thrall, but the younger orc believed the vision to be a mere symptom of his senility. He beheld the vision again -- but this time, his age prevented him from recalling the details. He could only remember, with dread, that something terrible was about to happen. Shortly thereafter, Drek'Thar's first vision came to pass. Upon hearing what had happened from Perith Stormhoof, Palkar resolved to send word to Thrall about Drek'Thar's other visions. Then, Drek'Thar saw another vision -- this time, he witnessed a tidal wave crashing down on Stormwind Harbor followed by a massive crack opening in Westfall. Then, the vision shifted once more to a mysterious stranger trying to break into his home. When a knock came on the door, Drek'Thar begged Palkar not to allow anyone to enter and to bar the door shut. Palkar did so, but wondered who this stranger might be. Cataclysm After war ignited once more between the Horde and the Alliance, and the world had been shattered by Deathwing, adventurers sought an audience with Drek'Thar at the behest of High Warlord Cromush. They met with him and Captain Galvangar, hoping the secure the aid of the Frostwolf Clan in crushing what Alliance forces remained in Lordaeron. Drek'Thar, however, refused to aid the Forsaken in any way. Images Drek'Thar Warcraft Adventures.jpg|Drek'Thar in Warcraft Adventures Non-Canon Non-Canon Images drek_thar_by_koborquez-d4zz2j1.jpg|Drek Thar by koborquez|link=http://koborquez.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4zz2j1 Real World Drek'Thar is a Hero from Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and a level ?? NPC in World of Warcraft. He also appears in the novels Lord of the Clans and World of Warcraft: The Shattering. External Links *Wowpedia Category:Warcraft III Characters Category:WoW Characters Category:Frostwolf Clan Members Category:Horde Characters Category:Inhabitants of Alterac Valley Category:Warcraft Farseer Characters Category:Warcraft Warlock Characters Category:Warcraft Shaman Characters Category:Warcraft Orc Characters Category:Cataclysm Characters Category:Warcraft Novels Characters